I Get So Emotional, Baby
by Gleek4Eva101
Summary: One shot Finchel-SMUT. Finn's reaction to Rachel singing "So Emotional" in 3x17; his mind starts to think of some deliciously naughty things... title is a lyric from the song. DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song, it is property of Whitney Houston, may she rest in peace.


When Mr. Schue had first announced that they would have a Whitney Houston week, Finn had been, for the most part, indifferent. It just seemed like another regular lesson—not a big deal. But then Rachel got up there and sang _So Emotional_.

Finn was sitting back on one of the plastic chairs in the choir room, waiting eagerly in the front row for Rachel to start singing. He had his iPhone in hand, as he had just been playing a round of Angry Birds, but now he wanted nothing else to divert his attention from his girlfriend's performance. First Santana came out into view, and with that huge boob job, those smokin' hot hips, and long tan legs in her tight-fitting Cheerios uniform, Finn knew that most people considered her to be super sexy. Back in sophomore year, Finn agreed with the rest of the world—after all, he did give his virginity to her. But now, he only had eyes for Rachel Barbara Berry. No girl was as beautiful and gorgeous as _his _girl. And suddenly, there she was, standing in the center of the room singing and doing…wait, what the hell? She was doing a freaking body roll!

Normally, Rachel's amazing vocals were enough to turn Finn on. Sometimes when he was feeling dirty, whenever Rachel hit a high note he would think about what other sounds she could make using that talented voice. Now, she was not only singing wonderfully as usual, but she was wearing an adorable vibrant orange-red dress that hugged her rib cage (ahem, showed off her boobs more than ever) and dancing sexily. Finn almost dropped his iPhone with excitement, but quickly fumbled to pick it up and start recording Rachel.

Everything about her was so perfect. She was waving at him now, and he enthusiastically waved back, watching the way her silky brown hair whipped around in the air. He wanted to reach out and take a lock between his fingers to feel the softness. As she continued singing, Finn started watching her mouth. It looked so shiny and pink— was it really wet? Finn wanted to grab Rachel, drag her off to the nearest janitor's closet and kiss those pouty lips, and it took everything in him not to. That dress…that awesome dress…not only did it show off her body, but it showed a good amount of skin in the back. Finn's mind started wondering.

He imagined how he might throw his arms around Rachel's body from behind, press her against him and lean down to kiss that exposed skin. Then he might travel upwards to her neck, and nibble at her earlobe. He wondered if she might moan or sigh softly, because he definitely wanted to at the moment. Did Rachel have any idea how crazy she drove him?

_Shit, do I look horny as I really am? _Finn wondered nervously, trying desperately to remain calm and not touch himself for some relief. But he couldn't stop his mind from delving farther into his kinky fantasies.

He would leave a few marks on her neck to show the whole world that she was his, and only his. Smiling a bit and feeling the tiniest bit possessive, then Finn would spin her around and capture her lips in a greedy kiss, sucking at her bottom one and biting it teasingly. Afterwards, he might start palming one cloth-covered boob while using his other hand to reach slowly under her dress. Rachel would eagerly scream for him to touch her more, anywhere…_everywhere. _Then he might hook one finger into her panties (_maybe they're lace panties!, _Finn exclaimed in his head), and pull them down to her knees. His lips would be in her hair now, kissing her on the head over and over again affectionately, while his hand began to busy itself stroking her flaming-hot, wet center.

"More, Finn! Please!" Rachel would beg. Finn would simply smile and move his hand down to only brush it against her thighs.

"More of what? Say it," he would tease, whispering into her ear and making sure she could feel his breath tickling her skin and causing butterflies to flutter in her stomach. "Tell me what you want, babe. Tell me."

"Fingers. In me. Now," Rachel managed to gasp out, almost panting, out of breath. At last, Finn would stick one finger inside of her, then gradually another, and then a third. And with her boobs pressing against his chest, Rachel would scream his name out loud as he kissed down every inch of her body and moved his fingers in and out. And then she would come all over his hand and—

"FINN! Hello, Earth to Finn Hudson?" Finn sat up with a start. Rachel was standing in front of him, chocolate-brown eyes wide with worry. Finn realized he had allowed his iPhone to slip from his fingers and hit the floor, and now Rachel and Santana were done singing and everyone else was staring at him.

"Finn, are you alright?" Mr. Schue asked. Finn just nodded, pinching himself on the arm to snap back to reality. Rachel giggled a little, and sat down next to him, cozying up to him by hanging onto his arm and leaning against his body.

"How was my performance? Did you like it? I mean, it's the first time Santana and I have ever done a duet together but honestly, I think we were amazing…what did you think?" Rachel started chattering away as usual, her normal talkative, energetic, cheerful self. Finn's lips began to curl up into a smile. He loved his girlfriend so, so much…

"I _loved _your performance, babe. Trust me. It was like the best. One. Ever."


End file.
